


(TTS Podfic) The Honey and the Sting series by the_ragnarok

by saltyunicorn



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Babies, Chains, Childbirth, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Podfic, Triggers, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's summary - Derek didn't remember what happened when he went into heat. He could only assume the worst. The truth may be stranger than that.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383079
Kudos: 12





	(TTS Podfic) The Honey and the Sting series by the_ragnarok

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scent of Leaves and Laughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/524337) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

Follow the links to The Honey and the Sting series on my google drive

Part One

[Scent of Leaves and Laughter](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gUi0dLD17_tL6dzW7GhJbwT8HBSZiHGF)

Part Two

[Are the Stars Your Only Kin](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Z_LyCFvYoWbxaVdi4RSZb0ZYvkHOvaHZ)

Part Three

[Call Him By Name](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1w5HRuNplBDoyeKwPA5NivGMvWQW_7Tp3)

Part Four

[Milk and Stew and Hearth](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kmhHzxyzK5PNltNeo8TMbPMDUWmkJoPs)

Thank you for the_ragnarok for permission to podfic this series.


End file.
